


Like a King

by lucife56



Series: Life and Honor fanart [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [... Ser Jaime climbed gracefully onto the platform, then faced the crowd and waited. He ought to have looked small standing alone above them, but he could’ve been a king speaking on a throne room’s dais. From so far away, Benjen could not make out his expression, and the torches did not help. Light and shadow flickered across the Kingslayer’s face and eyes, reflecting off the ruby on Dark Sister’s pommel ...]"Life and Honor" by NoOne0_o; Chapter 13: Displacement





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life and Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581125) by [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/pseuds/NoOne0_o). 




	2. v2




End file.
